


Alive and Apart

by concart



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, I wished for a happy ending, Inspired by Game, but I couldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concart/pseuds/concart
Summary: All their sweats, their tears, their blood. She might not be able to turn back time, but at least she could do something to stop their suffering.





	Alive and Apart

Her fingers trembled, hovering slightly above the ginger’s dying face just to feel her breath. Far behind them were the bodies of their fallen comrades, lying cold and unmoving. But she didn’t have the time to worry about them as all her attention were focused on the ginger in her embrace.

_Why would you go so far?_

_We were just strangers a month ago._

She wanted to cry those words out, to scream it to the dying ginger but she couldn’t find her own voice. Instead, it poured into endless stream of tears that rolled down her cheek and fell onto the ginger’s face.

“The monster…dead…” The ginger whispered a broken sentence, pushing the most of her leftover power to lift her hand, to wipe the tears away from the crying woman.

 _Why it had to take your life_ along _with it_?

_After all I’ve done to protect you._

_Even though I'm the head priestess._

Her tears haven’t stopped when the hand rubbing against her cheek fell limp against her chest, and the pair of usually curious, brave crimson eyes shutting themselves forever. Surprisingly, the lost of her beloved’s life brought back her voice so she screamed everything into the silent darkness.

Then she thought of something, but before she knows it, a blinding light enveloped her.

 

* * *

 

The birds are chirping joyfully outside.

A faint smoke raises into the sky and the person making it is currently busy arranging the logs inside the make-shift stone stove.

Another person with blue hair and a bun on the side of her head steps out from the mid-sized tent. She walks over to a long spear leaning on the side of the tent and brings it to a low tree stump near the stove.

“How is the kid going?” The person with ash-colored hair – the one who has been busy with the stove – asks and puts the small pan on top of the stove. She checks the log for the last time then puts the lid on the pan.

“She’s pretty tired.” The blue-haired one answers while wiping the tip of her spear with a cloth. “Can’t blame her since this is her first time leaving the wall, but she’s been a tough rock for keeping up with us this far.”

The ash one laughs. She too, takes her rapier and sits next to the blue one. They spend a good one minute taking care of their own weapon in silence until the ash asks.

“Where’s Chika?”

The blue tilts her head to the right where a black hammock tied between two big trees few steps away from the tent. “She’s been sleeping since earlier this morning. I was about to wake her up along with the kid once you’ve done cooking.”

“Hmm…” The ash hums and changes the topic.

What they’re talking about is air to _her_ ears as _she_ makes _her_ way closer to the said hammock. True, _she_ can see strands of ginger hair poking behind the hammock and with few steps more _she_ finally sees the ginger sleeping soundly with a journal against her chest.

Everything about the ginger is different; her dark green garb, her sword that has lost its blessing power, even her ginger hair grows longer. It feels like _she_ is seeing the same Chika, but also seeing a different Chika altogether.

But _she_ has no reason to protest.

After all, it was _her_ doing everything turned this way.

 _She_ lets out a bitter smile.

Then _she_ sees the glistening on the sleeping woman’s finger.

A silver ring adorned with turquoise gem.

The sleeping woman groans, her eyes fluttering open showing the same crimson orbs _she_ always remembers.

“Oi, Chika!” The blue one calls. “It’s time for lunch.”

The ginger – Chika – sniffs the air and smiles. “Are we having stew?”

“Yes. So, come here!”

“Yay!” Chika beams, jumping off the hammock and runs to the two, all the time she rubs the ring on her finger happily.

“That,” The blue one points out, “why do you keep doing that? Is there any effect from rubbing that ring?”

Chika stops rubbing the ring and presses her lips together, trying to find an answer. “I don’t know why but I feel like there’s a life inside this ring, so I often unconsciously shares whatever I’m feeling with this. I think this is important, for unknown reasons.”

The blue shrugs her shoulder and turns her attention to the stew. The ash prepares the utensils while Chika goes to wake the sleeping kid inside the tent.

Unknown to them, there is a presence hovering just few steps away. A faint presence with warm light radiating around it. _The presence_ – a female with jet black hair dresses in white plain dress – puts a hand over _her_ chest and the other covering _her_ mouth.  _Her_ hands trembling and  _she_ bits her lip.

 _She_ has accepted her fate, yet sometimes _her_ feelings get the better of _her_ and then _she_ hopes that maybe even a tiny little bit of their feelings could reach each other again.

 

* * *

 

_“Are you sure you want it? You’s ring has better stats than mine, you know.”_

_“Yeah, this is perfect for me. I can raise my stats any other way, but with this ring I could feel your presence around me any time.”_

_“Your flirting wouldn’t work on me, Chika.”_

_“But it’s true! Look, it has the same beautiful turquoise color with your eyes, Dia. I think I’ll keep this one no matter what with me.”_

_“You don’t need that ring when you have me around.”_

_“But we’ll never know what might happen in the future, Dia. Well, I don’t wish anything bad to happen, but this is just in case.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Just some useless information, I got this inspiration shortly after finishing the eighth Ys game. I've been a fan since its first game so I thought I've gotten used to this kind of tragedy, but no, I still couldn't keep the feeling. I've tried changing this ending to a more happier one, but I don't think they fit well.
> 
> And I realized I haven't posted anything on this site, especially Chika-centered. Oh, well...


End file.
